Stranger Things Have Happened
by imaginealex
Summary: Hermione returns for her 7th year hoping to finally have a normal year, however a certain pairing with a blonde Slytherin in Charms class is about to make her year anything but normal. Please Read :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi All,

I am a huge JK Rowling/HP and Dramione fan as well an aspiring writer. I have always wanted to get into writing however I never studied or pursued it and quite frankly I do not know if I have what it takes! I am writing this fanfic anonymously because I want YOUR help.

I want YOU to read and review—tell me if you love it, hate it, think I have what it takes to be a writer or have any constructive criticism!

ENJOY

**Stranger Things Have Happened **

Hermione let out a soft sigh as she watched her class mates file one by one into their first Charms class of the year. She absentmindedly ran a hand through her now tame, long, chest nut waves that cascaded down her back. She adjusted her already perfect robes and subconsciously tugged her sleeve down to cover the faint, jagged scars which permanently outlined 'mudblood' on her petite forearm.

A lot had changed after the final battle. The past summer was a bittersweet mess of joy and sorrow. After grieving with the Weasley's and participating in many burials and ceremonies, Hermione left to restore her parents' memories. She shivered as she recalled her parents shock and anger. Although they were still speaking to their only daughter it was clear they distrusted her and maybe even feared her. There was a wall between them now. It pained her to even think about it. She sometimes could feel the walls closing in on her and in the solidarity of her own confines she almost cracks under the pressure of it all. But true to her character she would not let that happen because the people she loved needed her. They needed her to be strong and quick and reliable. So Hermione threw herself in the rebuilding of Hogwarts, she could have any position she wanted in the Wizarding community but she chose to come back and re take her 7th year which was offered to every student. She would not let the scars of the past define her. She worked hard to protect any magical person, pureblood or not, to have the right to attend Hogwarts and she wanted to follow through with her goal of getting top marks on her NEWTS exams.

Hermione wasn't the only one. She watched idly as her classroom filled with her peers, so many of them returned, a lot of them solely seeking normalcy and youth. She smiled as Harry and Ron sat themselves on either side of her, her best friends and protectors. She was hit with a wave of nostalgia and she wrapped her arms tightly around both of them, bringing them in from a quick hug. Ron's face reddened as he awkwardly returned the hug. They hadn't worked out as a couple over the summer and amicably decided they were better off as friends. Honestly, she hadn't minded when Ron awkwardly pulled her aside to confess his platonic feelings towards her. The press had made it difficult as they followed 'The Golden Trio's' every move over the summer while the community repaired itself. Rita published ridiculous stories of cheating scandals and heart break but Hermione new the truth. Deep down her and Ron had a special bond but it wasn't enough to be romantic.

Harry and Ginny on the other hand were nothing short of romantic. The press had a field day when their engagement was leaked. Harry had given Ginny his mother's old wedding ring and they couldn't seem to keep their eyes or hands off each other. She smiled and shook her head at the thought. All she ever wanted was for Harry to be happy and care free, after a life time of carrying the weight of their world on his shoulders he deserved it.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie as several sharp intakes of breath made her turn attention to the door. A tall, broad shouldered, blond haired Malfoy walked pointedly into the class room. She openly starred at him as he resolutely ignored all the gawks and walked to the back of the class to sit alone in the corner. He looked remarkably healthier since the final battle and understandably so. His hair was no longer slick back and instead fell lazily across his face. He still carried an air of pride and aristocracy to him but she wasn't fooled, she could sense the uneasiness and tension he must have been feeling. She wondered if he would return. After Harry helped his family escape Azkaban over the summer she got wind of the Malfoy's every move in the press. Draco and Narcissa had spent the summer rebuilding the ministry and volunteering while rumour had it Lucius Malfoy had become a recluse in the Malfoy Manor.

She looked away as Blaise, the neautral, italian slytherin whom took a seat beside his old friend and gingerly patted Malfoy on the back.

"Still can't stand the lot of them." Ron said as he too tore his eyes away from the Slytherin boys.

"We've all paid our dues, I for one am looking forward to a completely normal year for once!" Harry said happily. His optimism after everything was truly inspiring. Before Hermione could chime in Professor Flitwick walked in and she hastily got her new quill and parchment ready for her first class.

"Good morning class," Professor Flitwick chimed happily. "I am overcome with happiness to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. After everything we endured it is only fitting that I start our first lesson by focusing on communication charms. If recent horrific events have taught us anything we know how important communication is between all houses. We must learn to be sensitive to our differences and open to our similarities to repair years of damage and prejudice."

To Hermione's irritation Ron unceremoniously rolled his eyes and he wasn't alone in his sentiments. Several students started making sarcastic comments and began chattering amongst themselves. There was a lot of bad blood between the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's and Hermione had more than enough reasons to join in however she remained stony faced and stoic as she patiently waited for the professor to continue on.

"Today we will be discussing a highly intricate communication charm that allows the caster to connect with the appointed witch or wizard for a short period of time where they will be able to share the ability to hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions and see each other's memories." Professor Flitwick paused for dramatic effect as murmurs of excitement erupted around the patched up classroom. "However I will be pairing you in twos, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin."

Immediately disapproval came from the mouth of every student including the usually composed Hermione as she found herself being forced to grab her bag and sit beside Malfoy isolated in the back of the room. Not only could she not look him in the eye without seeing the boy who bullied her and man who watched cowardly as his crazy aunt tortured her, she also had no desire to have him invade her thoughts and find out just how those memories affected her.

"Silence!" Professor Flitwick shouted trying to regain control of his students. "If you have learned anything from this war you will work together. People died in battle so you could be sitting here today." An eerie silence followed as he continued, "This charm is intricate and is to only be casted by one person in the pairing after several practise attempts." Flitwick demonstrated the delicate wrist movements performed in the charm as the class watched on. "Once you have mastered this movement to perfection you can then say _Communicando Insync. _I stress to you the movement must be down to a tee and the incantation must only be said by one person. Now start practising."

Hermione chanced a glance at Malfoy.

"Well are you going to just stare or are we going to start practising." Malfoy drawled out lazily.

Hermione barely swallowed her annoyance at the ferret's attitude. I guess some things never change. She turned her attention towards the front of the class and began practising the movement.

"Almost there Miss. Granger," Professor Flitwick said as he observed their progress, "Ah Mr. Malfoy you seem to have it down pact. Perhaps now practise it facing each other before deciding on who will say the incantation."

Hermione's turned to face Malfoy. As much as she did not want the ferret in her mind she would not let him have the satisfaction of besting her in Charms. She saw the smirk forming on her face and on impulse she decided she would catch the smug prick off guard and invade his memory without notice.

She raised her wand and before she could stop to register Malfoy had done the same, a loud bang was heard as they both shouted _Communicando Insync. _The last thing she saw were his normally guarded gray eyes widen in shock as blackness took over and she fainted to floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi All! Sorry for the wait, I will be posting more frequently now.

As I said in the first chapter I'm writing this to get your opinion on whether I should pursue writing and if not how can I improve, so please review :)

Hermione scrunched her eyes together in pain. She remained lying still on her back as she tried to figure out where she was through her throbbing headache. She could make out the sounds of people arguing by her bedside.

"It is only the first day! The first day Professor Flitwick! And already you deliver me Hermione here after everything she's been through?" Madame Pomfrey whispered furiously. "Do tell me what happened?" She demanded.

"With all due respect Poppy this was not my intention," Flitwick responded in a guilt ridden tone. "I had the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's practicing a communication charm. I instructed only one of them to say the incantation, however it seems the two of them shouted it at the same time."

"What!" Shouted Ron, "That bloody ferret I swear when he wakes up I will beat-"

"Quiet," Hissed Madame Pomfrey. The boys silenced under her glare. "Do me a favour and take a seat beside Hermione and do not speak or attempt to wake her until I can get a full account of what happened here."

After effectively silencing the two young men, Madame Pomfrey turned her attention to the well intentioned Charms Professor with an expectant glare.

"Well you see Poppy, I wanted to improve communication between the houses, especially this lot" Professor Flitwick said with a nod over to the brooding Harry and Ron. "As I was saying Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy failed to follow my instructions and said the incantation at the same time. The incantation is only supposed to be said by one of the pairing because of its strength. It allows the pair to share thoughts and memories. When said by one person it can last up to a day. It is a very delicate charm. The hand movements have to be performed just so, which Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger both had perfected. However the incantation must be said in a certain way as well and not only did they both say it, they both yelled it. I have never seen the charm performed this way, however I am assuming they both fainted due to the strength and force with which they performed it."

Hermione's face visibly paled. Not because she was shocked by what the professor was saying. No, Hermione recovered her wits quite quickly and had already recounted the incident that landed her in the hospital wing over in her mind. What had her worried was the awakening presence she felt in her mind as Malfoy stirred in the bed beside hers.

Curiosity got the better of her and as she lay there feigning sleep she focused on this foreign presence in her mind and imagined herself walking towards it. Never one to shy away or frighten easily, Hermione nudged her consciousness closer to the foreign mass. It was a large spinning wind tunnel of different shades of grey. She stared at it in awe. It looked like a stormy sky. She nudged her consciousness closer until it gently brushed up against it and caught her by surprise as it flooded over her intricate mind.

_Where am I? Why is my head pounding? _Hermione heard Malfoy's thoughts echoing in her mind. She could feel his confusion and the ability startled her. Hermione had always been a caring and empathetic person but to feel someone else's feelings as closely and strong as you feel your own was unnerving.

Hermione watched the memory of them shouting the incantation in charms class through Draco's eyes as he recalled the incident in his confused state. She could feel understanding wash over him and then alert. He must have sensed her invading his mind.

Her curious intellect took over and she timidly tried to communicate with the ferret through her mind.

"_Malfoy_?" she asked.

Draco jumped out of his hospital bed faster than a snitch out of its box. _I guess it worked_ Hermione thought.

"What worked?" Malfoy yelled out loud.

Hermione decided to push herself into a seated position in bed as all eyes turned to face Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey addressed as she pushed the boy to sit down in a seat beside Hermione's bed. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione could tell the ferret still did not get what was going on and decided to get a little pay back. "_What Malfoy? Finally realized you are insane? Hearing voices in your head_? She communicated to him silently.

Draco's mouth fell open and he turned to face Hermione who sat back in bed with a large smirk plastered on her face.

_How Slytherin_. Draco thought.

_Never_. Hermione's mind practically shouted to him as the smirk fell off her face.

Draco paled and stared at Hermione. Had he just heard her thought? Had she just heard his thought?

Hermione felt his panic strongly as it turned into understanding.

_A bit slow are we_? Hermione thought cockily looking directly into the ferret's eyes as she insulted him with her mind.

Draco merely challenged her stare as a smirk began to form on his face.

Hermione's victorious smile slowly dropped from her face as Draco's smirk grew. She could feel that he had found her presence in his mind. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as he inched closer and closer to her presence.

_It's beautiful. _ She heard Malfoy think. She saw her presence through his eyes it was a bright yellow light in the back corner of Malfoy's mind. It swirled around and seemed to give off a pleasant warm glow as it crackled and sparks flew off of it.

_So warm and inviting. _Draco thought as a small smile appeared on his face.

Hermione was so caught off guard by his positive reaction to her presence that she didn't even feel him as he entered her mind.

She continued to stare at him in shock. She rarely ever saw him smile. He was quite attractive when he smiled.

_Why thank you Granger. _Malfoy responded smugly in her mind.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled as she jumped out of bed ready to attack the ferret, "Get out of my mind."

"You started it and now you'll have to make me!" Draco retorted. He took a step out of his seat closer to Hermione with a false bravado. He could not only hear her, but he could feel her anger and emotions towards him and it was quite unnerving. Anger Draco was used to, however emotions he was not and Hermione expressed them loudly. He spent a life time hiding his feelings and now someone else's were being loudly forced onto him.

"Don't try me," Hermione warned in a dangerously low whisper as she took a step closer to him.

She puffed out her chest and gave him her most intimidating look even though she was a foot shorter than him with her head only reaching his broad shoulders.

Draco glared down at the petite girl with equal determination. She was so close to him he could see the light freckles on her nose and the colour that rose to her cheeks as her chest rose and fell in frustration. His eyes softened slightly as he sensed the fear Hermione was trying to hide behind her anger. He could feel it lurking within her even though she tried to ignore it, he could feel it now that he was in her mind, more than her mind actually. He wasn't just tapping her thoughts he could feel her emotions which went beyond the mind. He was connected to her being. He examined the chocolate brown eyes that were currently peering into his. _She's beautiful when she's mad. _He thought before he could stop himself.

Colour rose to Hermione's cheeks as she heard what he thought and felt his surprise and curiosity towards her. She was suddenly aware of how close she was to him.

"Ahemm," Professor Flitwick loudly cleared his throat, bringing Hermione and Draco's attention out of their minds and back to reality.

Hermione sheepishly took a step back and grabbed onto the bed for support and sat back down. She suddenly felt very nauseous. Please tell me this is a joke, she thought to herself.

_Me too Granger, Me too. _She quickly turned her head to Draco as he pointedly looked away from her.

"So I'm assuming the incantation worked," Professor Flitwick stated to the pair as Harry and Ron sat rooted to the spot and Madame Pomfrey busied herself checking their vitals.

Draco seemed to have sensed that Hermione had lost her voice and answered on their behalf.

"Yes I can hear her thoughts and I'm sure if I probe I can see her memories but ..." Malfoy trailed off unable to fully explain the sensations he was feeling.

"What is it ?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Draco looked over at Hermione and caught her eye. She nodded her head in approval at his unspoken question, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by their current audience, and he turned back to the professor and admitted, "I can do more than enter her mind and hear her thoughts and see her memories," Draco started explaining as Harry and Ron looked like they were about to faint, "I can also feel her emotions, even the ones she's trying to hide." Draco noted.

At his last admission Hermione blushed fiercely and tried to hide her fear. She was a Gryffindor after all.

_Your smirk earlier wasn't too Gryffindor of you was it though? _ Malfoy taunted in his mind.

She caught his eye and looked away from him quickly as her blush grew.

Ron could no longer handle the silent exchanges between Mione and the ferret and pushed himself out of the chair.

"I demand that you remove the ferret from her mind now!" He shouted.

Immediately following the Weasels words, Draco could feel the ball of anxiety building in Hermione's chest.

Harry who was at a loss for words made his way over to Hermione and gently put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Draco noted this action and felt the wave of gratitude that emitted from Hermione.

"Hmm very interesting Mr. Malfoy," Pondered Professor Flitwick as he ignored Ron's outburst. "I believe that added ability is due to the fact both of you shouted the incantation increasing its strength."

"How long is this expected to last?" Hermione asked seeming to find her voice again.

"Well there's no way to know Mrs. Granger," Professor Flitwick said sternly, "I have never come across a recording of anyone performing this delicate charm as such."

"Well how do you reverse it?" Both Hermione and Draco asked in tandem.

There was a silent pause as everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath.

"You can't" Professor Flitwick said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Harry immediately jumped to defense.

Ron who had been abnormally quiet suddenly lunged and jumped across the bed onto a surprised Malfoy and began to shake him. "This is all Malfoy's fault," Ron shouted as he pinned Malfoy to the ground. Draco withdrew his wand and pointed it at Ron's neck. Hermione could feel Draco's barely controlled rage, it was so raw and yet she could relate to the pureness in his dark emotion. The thought unsettled her.

"He's a good for nothing, scum, death eater and he never should have been allowed to return to Hogwarts!" Ron shouted as he in turn pointed his wand at the boy beneath him.

Hermione was sure that Ron had crossed the line and Draco would no longer be able to suppress his anger however she was caught off guard as she felt Draco's anger ebb away and guilt and sorrow slowly crept up to the surface. She looked at Malfoy on the floor his face held a stony, cold unreadable expression but Hermione could feel the guilt and pain he was hiding.

"Ronald get off of him!" Hermione said as she grabbed Ron by the shoulder and pushed him to the side, "It was my fault too."

Draco stood up and dusted his robes off as he tried to compose himself.

Hermione looked him in the eye.

_Thank you._ Draco's voice echoed through her mind.

Hermione just stood there for a minute. She knew that no matter how small, a part of him must be grateful for her, Ron and Harry saving his and his family's life, but never did she think she would ever receive a sincere thank you from him. She could sense his gratitude and even though it was gone as quickly it appeared it was still genuine.

"Harry, Ron, go to lunch," Madame Pomfrey ordered, "Hermione's health is intact and you can discuss the side effect of this charm tonight."

"But-, " Ron tried to counter but with one stern look from the healer they bid Hermione goodbye and walked off.

"Oh no I missed second period!" whined Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled out loud. Hermione was surprised to find she enjoyed Malfoy's laugh, he should laugh more often she caught herself thinking. Perhaps she bumped her head when she fainted in class.

_Perhaps_. Draco said in her mind and smirked at her cockily. He had obviously heard her thoughts and was quite pleased with himself. Hermione turned 50 shades of red and quickly tried to derail her train of thoughts. Hydrogen, Lithium, Berylium...

_What gibberish are you thinking? _Malfoy asked eyeing the peculiar witch.

_I am reciting the periodic table. It's science you wouldn't know it_. Hermione responded in his mind.

_Science? The muggle study. I am a Malfoy I know all. _ Draco responded smugly but good naturedly.

Hermione remained silent but she was impressed and she had a sneaking suspicion Draco could feel it because the smug smile lingered on his face.

"Ms. Granger do not worry about classes today, I advise you and Mr. Malfoy make your way to the Head Mistresses office immediately to sort out your schedules."

"Of course, thank you," Hermione responded. _Well_ _are you coming?_

_Of course of master_, came Draco's sarcastic drawl.

_I guess this isn't going to be the calm year I imagined_. Hermione sighed inwardly to herself.

Draco felt the heaviness of her heart wash over him and he found himself feeling sympathetic towards the girl. He squashed the feeling and followed her out of the hospital wing.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was hit with a wave of embarrassment and not just his own. Hermione was turning a rather flattering shade of red as she recounted the charm incident to the newly appointed Head Mistress, Professor McGonagall.

The Head Mistress stared down at them pointedly over her spectacles. "Well Ms. Granger this is an unusual display of immaturity that I did not expect from you."

Hermione looked awkwardly at her shoes unable to look the professor she admired in the eyes.

Draco was amazed that a girl who faced such incredible feats still had the ability to shy away from a little scolding.

"And you to Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall continued.

_Yeah right. Everyone expects this of the evil ex death eater. _

Draco's thoughts rang loudly in Hermione's mind as she sensed the self loathing he was trying to hide. She studied her childhood bully out of the corner of her eye. His facial expression was unreadable and aristocratic with a pinch of cockiness. It reminded her of Draco's younger days. Had he always been wearing a false mask of indifference? She found herself wanting to learn more about him. She shuddered inwardly thinking of what Harry and Ron would think about her curiosity.

"The two of you earned the top overall highest grades in your class and I would expect that you of all people would know not to mess around with an irreversible charm." McGonagall lectured. "It is only the first day back to school and tonight at dinner I was planning on presenting the honour of Head Boy and Head Girl ... to the two of you." McGonagall paused to let her words sink in to the obviously drained, young minds sitting across from her. The two of them travelled very different paths but they were more similar than either of them would ever acknowledge, experiencing too much for their age being one of their largest similarities. She wanted to give them this honour to acknowledge there resilience and efforts in rebuilding the community and themselves. She also wanted them to work together so that mistakes of the past could be left behind. But alas here they were sitting in her office already fighting.

_Oh my God. Head Girl? Me? But I thought... And now she'll never...How could I be so immature? This was all I wanted for years. And now..._

Draco could hear Hermione's frantic thoughts and through his own shock and confusion he could feel her erratic emotions. He tried to pick up on what she was feeling but they were shifting so fast and with the ability being so new to him he could not get a clear reading. He was hit with a sudden wave of her sadness and he was compelled to do something very un-Malfoyish.

"Professor with all due respect it was not Hermione's fault," Draco said, his words sounding foreign even to his own ears. "I was the one who shouted the incantation without telling her. She should still be Head Girl."

Professor McGonagall fought back her smile. Perhaps her plan would work out better than she imagined.

"Mr. Malfoy that is very chivalrous of you," McGonagall said as Draco awkwardly blushed. "However I have no intention of stripping either of you of the title. In fact this will give you the perfect opportunity to work together. Due to the distraction this spell will cause I will be arranging your schedule so that you'll work together in every class. With your new titles, as you may already know, you will receive a private dormitory for the both of you to share. I expect you to work together and research this charm, its misuse and side effects and give me a full report in a month's time."

Both students were too stunned for words or coherent thoughts.

"Now unless you want to be late I suggest you go freshen up and head down to dinner." McGonagall said with an air of authority.

"Yes, thank you Headmistress." Hermione said quickly jumping up and dragging a very stunned Malfoy behind her.

The pair walked in silence not knowing what to make of the disaster that was their first day. It was bad enough Draco had to deal with judgement, stares and whispers. If word got out that he could get into the Golden Girls mind he would never hear the end of it. The only thing that could make this day worse was if his mother found out. She wanted him to come back to Hogwarts and rebuild their reputation, fat chance that would happen now.

He sighed inwardly to himself. _This is Hogwarts, stranger things have happened_.

Hermione heard his sentiments and couldn't hold back the exhausted giggle that escaped her lips.

_Yes stranger things have happened. _Hermione thought back.

Draco really took a minute to absorb the fact that Granger's voice was in his head. He let out a little chuckle, which turned into a full out laugh fest.

They received several stares as they both laughed loudly and almost manically as they walked towards the great hall.

Hermione finally came to stop in front of the Great Hall. _Brace yourself Malfoy it's about to get even stranger. _

Draco rolled his eyes and before the petite brunette could open the doors, he brushed her aside and pulled the heavy door open.

_Allow me oh Golden one,_ his sarcastic voice drawled.

_I can get my own doors Ferret. _Hermione thought back as she opened the adjacent door and walked briskly towards the Gryffindor table, leaving Malfoy to stand alone.

He watched as she walked off. Her robe was completely ripped in the back, probably due to their accident. _Independent and fit legs, nice arse too_.

_I heard that Malfoy_. Hermione said in a miffed tone.

_But you liked it. _Malfoy smirked. He could sense her feelings of flattery.

Hermione whipped her head around to shoot him a dirty look. She could feel the heat in her cheeks.

He merely stood leaning casually back against the door with a smirk on his face.

_Smug Bastard._

_I heard that Golden Girl._

_...I know. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione took a seat beside Ron directly across Ginny and Harry. She had a clear view of Malfoy but tried to avoid eye contact with him to avoid thinking any inappropriate thoughts.

"Hermione you look like a right mess!" Ginny said bluntly. Leave it to Ginny to tell you exactly how it is. "Harry and Ron told me what happened with the ferret. A lot of the seventh years have been asking what happened to you but we didn't let on that the side effects were unknown. You know how news travels fast these days."

"Good, thanks Ginny." Hermione said with a sigh of relief. "I'm hoping to have this sorted out by the time people catch on to the side effects."

"What exactly are the side effects?" Harry asked in concern. He was wearing a look of guilt. Hermione knew Harry unnecessarily blamed himself for the burden she chose to take on by choosing him as friend and now he's probably somehow feeling guilty over this incident too.

"It's nothing crazy Harry, don't worry." Hermione assured him, "Like Malfoy described earlier, the spell did what it was supposed to, I can communicate with him silently as we can read each other's thoughts and see each other's memories as well. However, because we both said the incantation at the same time, with more force than necessary I can also sense his feelings too."

Her three best friends stared at her with uneasy looks.

"So you can really feel the ferret's emotions?" Ron asked disgustedly.

"Yes Ronald. But I'm sure it won't last abnormally long. It will probably be over by the end of the week." Hermione said with false bravado.

The boys immediately calmed and began to complain about food while Ginny shot her a knowing look. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion Ginny would be interrogating her sometime in the near future.

_Who were you just trying to convince, them or yourself? _Malfoy's voice rang into her skull.

_Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to eves drop ferret. _

_It's not my fault I can't get your bloody voice out of my head. Not to mention your intense emotions. Women. _

_Well you better try. I thought you were an Occlumens anyways. _

_Good Idea. _Draco thought before he could stop himself.

Hermione smiled smugly to Draco from across the room_. Now if you don't mind the sorting ceremony is about to start and I don't want to miss it. _

The sorting ceremony ended quickly as there were only a few first years this year. Hermione rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she idly thought about how the new first years would never know the Hogwarts she knew. They had restored the castle to the best of their abilities. Even the room of requirement still worked; however she was sure some of Hogwarts hidden treasures died that day during the final battle.

She continued to watch nostalgically as Professor McGonagall stood where Professor Dumbledore once did. She felt a sense of sadness but it wasn't just her own, she could feel Malfoy's too and it was laced with guilt.

She refrained from commenting on the peculiar understanding she was beginning to gain of Malfoy and listened to the Head Mistress deliver her speech instead. Professor McGonagall had changed things up a bit and decided to make all announcements post first day classes when everyone had a chance to settle down and get their excitement out. This didn't bother Hermione at all. The older woman had finished listing the rules and was about to announce Head Boy and Head Girl before the feast would begin.

"The honour of Head Boy and Head Girl are going to the two students who have shown excellence in all courses, involvement within the community and most importantly strength, resilience and an open mind towards the future." McGonagall said to the mass of young eyes staring up at her, "These two students will be a representation of hope and change and will work together to bring about the unity Hogwarts needs." McGonagall paused for dramatic effect as her audience hung on to every word. "Ms. Hermione Granger—" An uproar of applause was heard across the Great Hall as Hermione blushed fiercely and smiled at her fellow students. "...and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Silence engulfed the Great Hall for a minute which felt more like an eternity to Draco. Blaise stood up and slowly began clapping. Soon the entire Slytherin table was applauding as the rest of the hall began loudly protesting the choice.

"Silence! I expect everyone to come together and support the Head Boy and Girl as they work to bring forth unity to Hogwarts." McGonagall said sternly. "Now bon appetite."

Ron quickly began stuffing his face as an abundance of food appeared before them.

"Mione," said Ginny in a concerned tone, "This means you'll be sharing a dormitory with Malfoy, are you okay?"

"You'll be doing what!" Yelled Harry and Ron as bits of food fell out of their mouths.

"Yes. The heads always get the privilege of having their own dormitory and common room," Hermione said in a quipped tone to her two best friends.

"Well we can't let that happen what if he tries to do something I wouldn't put it past that death eating scum" said Ron angrily.

Hermione rubbed the sides of her head she could feel a headache coming on. It had been a long day. "I can take care of myself." Hermione said firmly, "As much as I don't want to spend time with him McGonagall already made it clear to us that we must work together, especially now with this whole charm problem!" Hermione waved her hand around her head for dramatic effect, "I have to figure out how to get him out of my mind. Anyways as much as I hate the ferret I agree with McGonagall's speech on unity. We've all been through too much and the younger generation needs to see that we can work together." She finished her rant with an air of professionalism.

"Work together?" Ginny said with an incredulous look, "Well hopefully you don't kill the ferret in the process."

At that statement they all laughed and tried to shake off the stress of the situation and dug into their food.

As Hermione ate, her thoughts drifted towards Malfoy. She looked across the room to see him sitting closely and whispering with Theodore Nott, Pansy and Blaise. She focused on his presence in her mind and tried to silently eves drop on their conversation.

She could feel Draco's annoyance as Pansy asked one question after another about his new living arrangements with the Head Girl and the charm side effects. Draco briefly explained what happened without going into too much detail. He did not let on that they had no idea when the spell would wear off and that was probably for the best.

"Urgh how terrible Drakey," Pansy said as she leant into Draco's side. Hermione noted his feelings of guilt and also annoyance. Strange she thought the two of them were always an item.

"It must be terrible to have to share a room with the mudblood." Pansy said with malice.

Hermione shouldn't have been shocked and she really shouldn't have cared but the way Pansy said it with so much hate just stung. She subconsciously rolled up her sleeve and looked down at the jagged scar on her thin arm. Mudblood. No matter how smart, how caring or how many lives she saved she would always be seen as nothing but dirt to people like them. She knew she shouldn't let it get the best of her. Just ignore it, she told herself as she often told her two best mates. But it had been a long day and her defenses were down, she could feel the tears building in her eyes. She blinked furiously and looked around the room for a distraction. Her eyes connected with Malfoy's. He was starring right at her. He must have felt her emotion. She held his gaze as he looked at her knowingly. It was unnerving to share such an intimate moment with, for lack of a better word, an enemy.

"Don't call her that," Draco said, surprising Pansy as he pushed her off his arm, "You probably wouldn't be alive let alone at school right now if it wasn't for her."

Hermione sat there unable to tear her eyes away from her childhood bully. Had he just stood up against his friends to defend her? The girl he spent years calling Mudblood?

_I never meant it really. I didn't know better. _She heard Draco's thoughts.

This was all just too much for Hermione's first day back. She could feel the tears threatening to fall. She would not let everyone see her cry.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron I have to go to the library to check something—" She rambled quickly before getting up and jetting out of the Great Hall.

The second she was outside those doors she felt the tears stream down her face. She just kept running until she reached the highest point of the astronomy tower. She knelt down and sat by the large window letting the fall air caress her tear stained face.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting there when she heard footsteps approaching behind her. She didn't even bother to turn her head to see who it was she could sense it was Malfoy so she j continued to sit by the window ledge staring out at the dark sky.

Malfoy timidly took a seat beside the tiny girl. He never realized how small Granger was before, or maybe the war had just taken a bit of a toll on her. Contrary to popular belief, he hated when women cried. It always made him feel terribly awkward and upset. It reminded him of his mother and how his father would bring her to tears when he was a child. He examined the know it all's long wavy hair and how much tamer and soft it looked now. Without thinking he reached out and gently pushed her hair behind her ear.

She flinched under his touch. _Of course, no one trusts the death eater_, he thought with a sigh.

_That's not true._ Hermione thought without bothering turning her face to look at him. She was ashamed to be crying in front of him.

_There's nothing wrong with crying Granger. What Pansy said out there was wrong, but you have to understand she doesn't even mean it. She is insecure and jealous and she was raised—we were all raised with a different mentality. You wouldn't understand._ Draco explained with his thoughts. He too avoided her gaze and looked out at the night sky as well.

_Try me. _He heard Granger think.

Draco sat there awkwardly unwilling to explain. He had never had a civil conversation with the Golden Girl let alone an intimate one.

_It's getting cold Granger and you're barely dressed, let's go back to our dorms. The old bat gave me our password. _Malfoy taunted.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at the distraction and willingly took it_. My robes are destroyed thanks to you no less, and she is not an old bat. Well maybe she is seeing as she chose you to be Head Boy._

_Hey! You better sleep with one eye open Granger. No Scarhead or Potty to save you now._

_Scarhead and Potty? Really? And you're supposed to have top marks?_ Hermione laughed out loud.

_I think your forgetting I'm the one who knows the password to our dormitory Granger. _

Hermione could feel the glee coming off of him as she followed him to the seventh floor of the castle, through a hall way that led to a tower. Draco came to halt in front of a large framed photo of a beautiful, Victorian looking woman who sat beside a knight. The couple stared at them and smiled expectantly.

"Draco, do tell me the password," Hermione said in a falsely sweet voice.

Draco paused. It was a tauntingly sweet voice but she had called him Draco and he couldn't recall ever hearing her call him that before. He found that he quite liked it. That thought scared him.

Hermione examined Draco as he just stood staring at her.

"Unity," Draco said and quickly walked inside straight to his bedroom, leaving Hermione to stand alone in the common room.

_How rude_. Hermione thought. _Not exactly surprising though. _

She sank down onto the large, black, plush leather sofa and rested her eyes only for a moment before she drifted into an exhausted sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys please review :) Let me know what you think and what you want to happen with the story :)

Hermione awoke with a jolt to find a bushy, ginger cat purring in her face.

"Crookshanks! I missed you," Hermione said lovingly to her cat companion.

She got up and stretched. Her neck and back ached from her awkward sleep on the sofa. She scrimmaged through her bag and pulled out her cell phone to find it was only 5 am but after recalling the previous day's events she had no desire to go back to sleep.

She grabbed her bag and began to take in her surroundings. The heads dormitory was nothing short of stunning. The room was circular as it was located in a cylinder tower overlooking the great lake. The floors were a dark mahogany wood with plush white carpets and the walls of the tower were stone bricks lined with lamps and candles. To her right was a large fire place surrounded by large leather sofas and two her left was a small kitchen with a fairly large wooden table.

Hermione made her way over to the kitchen to check out its utilities. It was fully stocked perfect for the days she needed to hide away from the Great Hall, which thanks to Rita Skeeter and her outlandish stories, were more often then she would prefer.

She opened a cupboard and discovered a large bag of coffee beans. She crinkled her nose in distaste. She had always hated coffee. After a quick search she discovered a cupboard full of tea in multiple flavours. She grabbed a strong green tea and continued her assessment of the dormitory. Behind the kitchen was a small walk out balcony with a small circular table and two small chairs. It was simply gorgeous.

She decided she should probably unpack and get a head start to the day. She wanted to go to the library before class to see what books she could find on the communication charm. She stepped back inside from the balcony and went up the stairs and entered the bedroom on the far right. She immediately fell in love with her room. It followed the same design scheme as the common area. The floors were a dark wood with plush white carpets and lavish white curtains, including the curtains that enclosed her large king size bed. She put her trusted beaded bag, that was still charmed to fit whatever she needed, on the large black upholstered, leather chair in the corner and jumped onto the grand bed that was adorned with several white and black pillows. This was all more than she expected.

She checked out her decent sized closet and then opened the door adjacent to it to discover a large black and white marble bathroom. The serene looking room had mirrors lining the walls and ceiling, two sinks as well as two showers which were separated by a large Jacuzzi. Judging by the decor and door on the opposite wall she would be sharing the facilities with Malfoy. She pondered briefly if she should open the door to spy on the ferret. She hadn't heard a single thought from him all morning. He must have been having a dreamless sleep.

She quickly showered and fixed herself up for the day. She performed a smoothing charm that Ginny had taught her over the summer on her long, wavy, brown hair. Hermione was by no means a superficial girl but she did take pride in appearing put together and neat.

As she made her way back down to the commons she saw two large wooden doors up the stairs directly behind the fire place that she hadn't noticed before. She made her way up to find herself in a library. It was much smaller than the main Hogwarts library but it was tastefully designed. It contained about ten large rows of books, large glass windows with cushioned ledges for reading, a giant clock and a small table for tea and scones. Hermione smiled her first genuine smile that day and quickly began to search through the volumes.

Draco woke up with a start to an incessant murmuring in his head. What in Merlin's beard was that noise? He squinted his eyes as the sun beamed into his room and grabbed his throbbing head. As he slowly came to and processed yesterday's events he realized it was Grangers voice. She was thinking a mile minute. He concentrated harder on her voice and he realized she must have been reading as he heard her think,

_Hogwarts was once known to host lavish banquet parties in its earlier days..._

Was she really reading Hogwarts a History at this bloody hour? Draco said out loud incredulously. Maybe he could use this bloody connection to tell her to shut up. He focused really hard on her presence in his mind and thought, _Granger shut up_.

_These banquet halls were sometimes themed..._

_Well I guess that didn't work_. _Granger shut up right now before I come there and shut you up myself._

_People would even dress up according to the chosen theme..._

_Granger! Granger! Granger!_ Draco thought in frustration. The bookworm either figured a way to tune him out or was completely engrossed in the book and Draco had a feeling it was the latter.

Where was she anyways? He decided to test out the depth of the unfortunate misused charm and see if he could find out where she was. He concentrated deeply on the sound of her voice and the warm, golden, inviting presence in the back of his mind. He tapped into her feelings of intense curiosity, calmness and pleasure. He smiled to himself. Only Granger would find pleasure in reading Hogwarts a History. He focused even harder on her mind, maybe if he could access her most recent memory he could get her location. He edged his conscientiousness closer to her presence and tapped into her memory of this morning. He saw their living quarters through her eyes and nodded in appreciation. He quite liked the lay out. He then watched as she opened two large wooden doors to reveal a homely and quaint library. Well that explained it. He marveled a bit at the strange and foreign sensation of being able to access Grangers mind like that. It felt wrong as though he was taking something from her. Merlin knows there was enough bad blood between them to begin with. He sighed and got up. He did not want to dwell and make the situation worse. Not bothering to put anything on besides his silk emerald green boxer shorts, he made his way over to the library.

Hermione's rambling continued the entire way across the commons, up the stairs leading to the library doors. He was ready to give the know it all an ear full when he threw open the grand wooden doors.

At first glance he couldn't find the blasted girl. He walked around the small table and rows of shelves to find her perched on the window sill with her head buried in a book. He found himself quite speechless as he took in her appearance. Her school robe was off and placed neatly to the side. The sun was shining in through the large window, casting a halo around her small frame and creamy skin. Her eyes moved furiously side to side with a thirst for knowledge that Draco found strangely appealing. She bit down on her full bottom lip in concentration and Draco found himself wanting to do the same to her.

What was he thinking? This situation needed to end immediately. What would his parents think? What would the world think? ... What would Granger think if she heard him thinking that? She could never want him, not after everything. And he could never want her.

"Granger" He yelled startling the girl so much she fell off the ledge, tripped over her own ankle and fell forward right onto him.

He instinctively clutched her close to him and took the brunt of the fall, groaning as his head hit the carpeted floor. He opened his eyes to find huge chocolate orbs starring back at him. Hermione was blushing fiercely as she lay stunned on top of his half naked body.

"I'm so sorry, didn't see you coming," She began to stutter as she pulled her chest up into a seated position. She continued to ramble as she poked and prodded him to see if he was injured.

For the second time this morning Malfoy was left speechless as he took in the view of Granger straddling him. She seemed to notice this herself and blushed even deeper as she jumped up and walked away to put on her school robe.

"What were you doing sneaking up on me anyways?" She said, regaining her wits.

"Sneaking up on you?!" Malfoy said now enraged by his confusion and Granger's ability to make him speechless. "I was awoken by your bloody voice reading Hogwarts a stupid history in my mind! I shouted and shouted your name but you did not hear my thoughts, you didn't even hear me come into the library or feel me view your memory to find out where you were." Draco finished inching closer and closer to her and feeling quite victorious.

"I'll have you know Hogwarts a History is an extremely informing read," Hermione began puffing out her chest and standing on her toes for good leverage, "...wait did you say you were screaming my name in your mind? And I didn't hear you? Oh my gods do you know what that means?!"

Draco looked at the girl as if she were deranged. One second she was straddling him, the next she was fuming and now she appeared to be overcome with joy.

"You did it Draco you figured out how we can tune each other out!" Hermione said giddily. She was now convinced she had a place to start in ending this charm. She clapped her hands in excitement and jumped up with outstretched arms, pulling Malfoy into a large hug on impulse.

Draco stilled as she threw herself on top of him. A girl throwing herself onto him was not a rare occurrence, but this was the know it all, scar head side kick. He found himself once again struck speechless as he felt her soft chest melt into his muscular frame. The top of her head was currently snug under his chin and he was pleasantly distracted by the smell of lavender and vanilla coming off of her.

"Ahemmm!" Said an almost to cheery voice, "Am I interrupting something?"

The pair jumped apart to find a smirking she Weasel starring them down with her hands on her hips.

"Oh Ginny, Good morning," Hermione stammered as she regained her wits. She must remember to get more sleep as to avoid doing outlandish things such as hugging the pompous ferret.

"Oh yes Good morning indeed Hermione," Ginny said teasingly, "I see you're getting a long great with the half naked ferret."

"Oh please Ginny, I was merely thanking him for helping me realize how I can possibly reverse this charm." Hermione said, while taking a very conscious step away from Malfoy.

Malfoy on the other hand just stood there looking as smug as ever. He apparently was completely comfortable being in nothing but boxers and with good reason. He had filled out since the final battle. His shoulders were broad and he had gained a lot of muscle compared to the thin boy he once was.

"How did you even get in here Weaslette?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh I have my ways don't you worry." Ginny responded as she eyed up the tall blonde. "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure Hermione was okay after the article Skeeter had printed in the paper today. It seems like there might be some truth to the story after all." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Article?" Hermione said frantically, "What article?"

She ran through the doors to the kitchen table and picked up the daily prophet. Splashed across the front page was an old photo of Hermione helping to rebuild Hogwarts beside a photo of Malfoy helping to rebuild the ministry. In large black letters ran the title "Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince Accidental Love Connection" She groaned out loud as Draco leaned over her shoulder to read a detailed account of the charm accident in class which segued into a completely rubbish story of the two bonding and starting a budding relationship.

Draco sighed and stepped away from the paper into the kitchen to find something to eat. He hated Skeeter, but after this summer he had become used to the attacks on himself and family in the paper. He had also grown up in the public eye and aristocratic pureblood society and so he had learned how to tolerate the media attention at a young age.

Hermione on the other hand was not so equipped to deal with her sudden media attention. She could barely handle Skeeter's stories back in fourth year when Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament but apparently her threats weren't enough to stop the foul woman. The media had been hounding her since the end of the final battle. Some was positive in a sense. There were biographies of her and praise for her efforts but with the recognition came the paparazzi, invasion of her privacy and rumours. For reasons she could never comprehend, the Wizarding world was extremely fascinated with her love life, or fake love life for that matter.

She began to hyper ventilate. This was really something she did not feel like handling this morning. Her breathing became haggard and her face started to pale. Ever since the day she was tortured by Bellatrix at the Malfoy Manor Hermione started to experience occasional anxiety attacks. She had never experienced them before but she researched it and found it was a side effect of the cruciatus curse. She had so far at least managed to keep this private from the press for which she was grateful. Her loved ones knew not to mention it, not even to her as it bothered her so much. She knew she couldn't keep avoiding and pretending like it was nothing but she just didn't have the strength to deal with it. She was Hermione Granger, the strong, calm one who held it together. She wasn't ready to admit she needed help yet. If someone she trusted was around like Harry or one of the Weasley's, they were always able to calm her down fairly quickly but on a rare few occasions they weren't and she had blacked out. However she made sure not to tell them that as they would get mad at her. The only person who knew about this tiny detail was Ginny and she promised she wouldn't tell Harry because Hermione didn't want him to worry about her. However Ginny worried a lot. She knew that it couldn't be just anyone to help Hermione calm down when she was having an attack. It had to be someone she felt comfortable with and trusted and this made Ginny extremely concerned as Hermione trusted very few people these days. They all did, and after what they went through they couldn't really be blamed.

Ginny started to recognize the signs of Hermione's anxiety attack coming on but before she could even step in she was floored to see Malfoy take action.

Even with his back turned Draco could feel the waves of anxiety building in Hermione. It was stronger than average and Draco recognized that emotion more then he would care to admit. He hadn't had an anxiety attack since he was a child and his father would punish him in the untraceable Malfoy Manor dungeons. He felt her anxiety growing stronger and her breathing became haggard. Without thinking he turned around and placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders, pushing her down into a seated position on the kitchen table. Her hands were shaking so he placed the peppermint tea he had made for himself into her hands and cupped his own hands around hers as he brought the cup up to her lips.

_No one can hurt you Hermione. You are strong and intelligent and this rubbish of an article cannot affect you. Drink this tea it will calm your stomach. You are safe now, I'm here. _

Hermione received the silent message in her mind as she heard his thoughts. She let him feed her the tea and slowly her breathing returned to a normal pace and the colour began to return to her cheeks.

"Good." Draco said out loud as he stepped away and walked back over to the fridge.

Ginny stared open mouthed trying to process what just unfolded before her. She was not as dense as her brother. She knew Malfoy had a heart deep, deep, down under the layer of ignorance and hate that was forced upon him since he was a child but she was still shocked to see the intimate moment shared between the two childhood nemesis's.

"Come Hermione why don't I walk you to class." Ginny offered with her hand out stretched.

Hermione who was now coming back to, began to blush in embarrassment. That was a very private moment she would have preferred Malfoy didn't witness but she was also confused and grateful for his surprisingly good help.

"Thank you, Draco," she said decidedly using his first name.

Malfoy didn't turn around but he visibly stilled at Hermione's genuine use of his name. He said nothing as the two girls walked out and head to class. This was going to be a long day indeed.


End file.
